From Me, To You
by Grogge
Summary: It's Ron's birthday, and guess who has a present for him...R/H


From Me, To You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddily squat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, & the gang all belong to our beloved J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
Ron. That was the first thing that popped into Hermione's head when she woke up. She remembered it was Ron's birthday, and that meant Hermione could give him the present she had been saving all year. She got out of her four-post bed and ran to the bathroom.   
  
"I want to look perfect when I give this to Ron," Hermione mumbled to herself as she attempted to straighten her bushy hair with an old comb. After she finished, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on a little cover-up. Hermione almost never wore make-up, but she wanted to look different on that special day.  
  
Now, she had the task of choosing what to wear. She decided she would need help. She walked over to a sleeping Pavarti Patil and nudged her on the arm. She didn't wake up. Hermione then prodded her once more. Pavarti only swatted the air. She was getting frustrated. She then whispered into her ear,  
  
"Pavarti...Pavarti..."  
She still didn't move. By then, Hermione was getting mad. She leaned over again into her ear.  
"PAVARTI PATIL!!!"   
She finally stirred. "What is it," she managed to mutter.  
"Pavarti, I need your help."  
"Whaaa...?"  
"Could you help me..." Hermione muttered quietly, "pickoutanoutfit..."  
"Say that again, but this time slow enough for me to hear you."  
Hermione sighed, "I would be most grateful if you would help me choose an outfit that would be appropriate for this occasion. It being Ron's birthday, and all..." She blushed as she said the last sentence.  
Pavarti noticed this. "Oh...that all?"  
"Yes..."  
She immediately brightened up, "Okay then! Let's get started!" Pavarti grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her to investigate what other garments were in her wardrobe, "Let's see..."  
"I don't have very many nice clothes..."  
"That's fine! You can borrow some of my stuff if you'd like! This is your first crush, right?"  
  
Hermione's mind flashed back to the time she met Harry. Harry Potter. He was her first real crush. From the first time she saw his famous face in one of her textbooks, she was sure she was in love with him. She would have absolutely nothing with anyone that would say anything mean about him. She was sure she was in love with him. Until last year, of course. Then she noticed Ron. A tall, handsome, red flaming haired fifth-year. His hair; that was one of her favorite things about Ron...  
  
"Er-- yeah, I suppose."  
"Here you go!" Pavarti pulled out a plaid skirt that went to her mid-thighs, a thin black sweater that was sprinkled with a few sparkles, and a pair of famous brand-name knee-high socks.   
"It's so...GORGEOUS!" Hermione gazed at the selection, starry-eyed and her hands clasped together. "Are you sure I can...?"  
Pavarti shrugged modestly, "Positive. Now GO and try it on." She threw the outfit onto Hermione and pushed her into the bathroom. Hermione smiled at her meekly, and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came out. She had a curious look on her face. She liked to look at the clothes, but wearing them was another story. She didn't know how she would look.  
"Is it me?"  
Pavarti stared at her a few seconds, "You look short...but that can be fixed." She said this with the wave of her finger. She then went on her hands and knees into her closet.  
Hermione looked at her with a puzzled look, "What...are you doing?"  
Pavarti was back in a flash. "Here, these should do the job, " she handed Hermione a pair of Oxfords that were made of black leather.  
"Wow...those are huge..."  
She grinned, "That's the point. To make you look taller." She handed Hermione the shoes, "Try 'em on!"  
"Okay...," Hermione took the shoes, sat down on her bed, slipped on the shoes, and tied up the laces.  
Pavarti directed her, "Now, get up, and walk."  
"Alright. I can do this---AAAHHH!" As soon as Hermione stood up, her knees buckled.  
The other girl looked skeptical, "You're supposed to balance."  
"I'll try again, I suppose...," Hermione stood up again, and tried to walk smoothly.  
Pavarti gave a thumbs-up. "Much better. Now, just wear them for a few hours and you'll get used to it!"  
At first, Hermione paled. But, she gave a weak smile. "Thanks for your help, Pavarti. I'm sure you're tired, so I'll just go down to the Common Room now..."  
Pavarti dramatically yawned and waved slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Good luck, you hopeless romantic you."  
  
~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs to the Common Room. As she passed a burgundy velvet chair, she started thinking about Ron. It would only be about an hour 'till everyone would be awake and getting ready for classes. That was when she realized how tired she was. She started to drift in and out of sleep. She suddenly perked up and looked at her watch. It was 8:30! The students would start to come down any second! Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. When she got to her bed, she grabbed the present she wrapped the night before off her bed, and headed back down stairs.  
By the time she was back in the Common Room, she saw a few people had beaten her. She saw Harry on one of the chairs, talking to Ron. She walked over to them, slowly. As she came near them, Harry looked up.  
  
He gawked, "Hermione...you look...WOW."  
She blushed crimson.  
"Ron! Take a look at this! Our little Herm has grown up over night!"  
"Whaa?" Ron gazed up, slowly. "Hermi??? What happened?"  
Hermione stammered, still blushing, "I-I-I just felt like looking nice today, that's all." She took the seat next to Ron. He saw the gift in her hand.  
"Hey Hermi, who's that for?"  
"Er--you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah...," She handed Ron the gift. He placed it on his lap, gingerly. "Happy birthday, I hope you like it."  
Ron ripped through the wrapping paper to find an old muggle watch. He lifted it up, holding the golden chain in one hand, and the watch in the other. He murmured.  
"Oh, wow...Hermi...this must've cost a fortune..."  
"It wasn't that bad..."  
He gazed at it, quietly. Hermione thought that he might've been insulted and started to mentally freak out. However, Ron just smiled at her. She swore she felt her heart melt  
"Thanks." With that, he kissed her gently on the cheek.  
Hermione's face turned the color that of a tomato.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay. Hermione might've been a little bit out of character. Just don't kill me for that.  
  



End file.
